topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabuto Yakushi
Origins: Naruto Classification: Human ninja Threat level: '''Demon || Demon+ || Dragon '''Age: 19-20 (Pre-Timeskip), 23-24 (Post-Timeskip), 39 (Boruto) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Versed in the usage of kunai and shuriken), Taijutsu practitioner, Chakra Manipulation (Through which he can walk on any surface and perform various jutsus), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), Shapeshifting, Healing, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection (can make scaples from pure chakra and sever muscle tendons or tissues directly without any external wounds, ignoring the durability), Resistance to Mind Manipulation || All previous abilities but powered up, Summoning, Body Control, Necromancy, Enhanced Senses || All previous abilities but powered up, Enhanced Senses (More than before), Intangibility (Type 1, can turn his entire body into water to avoid any physical damage like Suigetsu), Healing (Can recuperate quickly or heal himself like Karin), Thread Manipulation (Kidōmaru's power), Bone manipulation (Kimimaro's power), Illusion Creation (Via Tayuya's power, whoever listens to the music generated from his flute would be susceptible to Genjutsu), Limited Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and paralysis with White rage technique, Life Manipulation (Can breathe life into inanimate and inorganic objects by imbuing them with natural energy) Physical strength: At least Town level striking, likely higher (Comparable to Kakashi) || At least Town+ striking || City level+ striking (Likely superior to Itachi, Jiraiya's imperfect Sage Mode was that high and Kabutomaru had a perfected Sage Mode. Naruto's perfect Sage Mode was also easily this high, further backing Kabuto's Sage Mode being scaled this high) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Town+ (Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya have compared him to Kakashi. Should be stronger than Sound 4), chakra scaples ignore conventional durability || At least Town+, likely much higher (Absorbed a part of Orochimaru which boosted him significantly) . At least City+ with Manda V2 || At least Mountain (A top tier in Naruto-verse), many of his abilities ignore conventional durability * Edo Tensei's revived by him can go as far as country level depending on the being. Durability: 'Town+ || At least Town+ || At least Mountain. Edo Tensei's revived by him can go as far as Island level depending on the being. 'Speed: 'At least massively hypersonic (Blitzed Base Tsunade several times) || Massively hypersonic+ || At least Massively hypersonic+ (Capable of fighting Edo Itachi and EMS Sasuke simultaneously) 'Intelligence: Super genius. Kabuto was a natural prodigy, earning a place as Orochimaru's right-hand man and having skill comparable to Kakashi Hatake. Is also noted to be an exceptional medical shinobi, noted by Tsunade herself when she claimed his Jutsu instincts and sharpness surpasses her prime self. Adapted to a situation where communication between his brain and body were crossed in a second. This was further heightened when he implanted Orochimaru's DNA in himself, which permitted him to surpass even Orochimaru's own achievements at the moment and made him capable of bargaining himself a spot as a collaborator with Obito as the instigator of the 4th great ninja war. Stamina: '''Very high. '''Standard equipment: Kunai and other ninja tools Keys: Base || Kabutomaru || Sage Mode Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Naruto Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Knife user Category:Summoner Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga Category:Energy manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Sound user Category:Ninja